Forgiving is not Forgetting,But,I'll never Forgive
by Lootmagoot
Summary: The Flock hand over Max to the School.Max vows bloodshed.Percy and crew help Max. "Max-" "Save it.What did I tell you? "When they took you away?" "Yes." " 'There will be bloodshed.' Or something,but Max we need you.You do nothing here-" "I DO EVERTHING.I LOVED YOU GUYS,AND TOOK CARE OF YOU BUT YOU THREW ME OUT LIKE TRASH FOR MONEY!I AM SOMETHING HERE!AND YOUR NOT TAKING IT AWAY!"
1. Bloodshed?

**OMG.I just have to start this...It's just...EVERY Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride crossover is about Max gets kicked out,she has a expiroin date,she becomes a goddess because Apollo found her,she dates Nico,ect BUT NOT ANYMORE!New plot,new idea!Lets go,cue lighting,actors come out,and 3,2,1 ACTION!**

**Max POV**

I woke to be awesome!Hahaha.I walked down the stairs."GOOD MORNING MY LOVLY PEOPLEZ!"I flock look up from their stood."Max...The offered us portaction,and lots of money.I'm sorry."Fang said.I narrowed my eyes."What are you talking about?"I made that ssssssss sound when someone gets cought.

Ex."Did you make up your bed today?" " ."

Like that.

Anyway:" , School offered portaction,and of for you."Fang said.I growled."You dirty little know that I'm the reason why ANYONE messes with us?The goverment,my mom, .With word out you did this,your DEAD."I looked at me."But thinks your dead."She then held up a newsletter with my picture,theat made me look up battered up.

**Good Morning World Newletter**

_Are favorite winged bird-kid is Maximum Ride,reported dead,by her had been beated to death by overlarge are the interveiws with The Flock:_

_Angle:I miss her so was my mom.*Bursts in tears*_

_Fang:She...was my...best friend,and my lover.I will truly miss her._

_Iggy:I can't belive someone as strong as her can be 's...I don't know._

_Gazzy:...She would always ruffle my hair and call me her little Trooper.I miss my SISTER!_

_Nudge:She was like the older sister I never was like my mother never liked being dressed up,but I made I knew she thought it was fun._

_There you have heart-broken Family of Maximum Ride._

There was a picture of me bellow that,and under that picture was:

_R.I.P Maximum Ride:198?-2012 We miss you._

"Like it?I desined picked out everyone's words!"Nudge said,smileing.I shook my head."You people are on doggies,take me away.P.S Assholes,rember, . ."I said.I smirked when I saw all their the earser was the Earser dragged me out the was only one word in my mind.

_Ventage._

**A/N That was alot more crepper than I planned.**

**Max:Oh well.**

**Me:Let's go,I wanna show this to Cournty!**

**Max:She only own the plot.**

**Me:You said it!**


	2. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Rachel Elizabeth Dare sighed._Gods this is boring._She thought."Okay class,for homework is-Miss Dare?Is something wrong?"Rachel was doubbled over in teacher sighed."Miss Dare,are you having cramps?Miss Dare-"She looked up,her eyes were glowling green.

She was about to give a propercy.

She sounded like three Rachels talking at once:

"_The Titan of Time shall rise again,_

_the Hero of Olympas will die,_

_someone will tell a dirty lie,_

_The Girl with wings shall have her ventage,_

_And will have children._"

Rachel doubbled once again and fell to the floor.

**A/N That propcey is not what you think...**

** . .**

**Me:That last line is so random,but,it's not what you think...**

**Max:Am I allowed to be confused?**

**Me:Yep.**

**BYE!**

**Q and A:What do you think the Propcey means?**


	3. Quest

Rachel opened her eyes._Where am I?_She the events crashed on ,that didn't explain where she was."Rachel?"A girls voice said."PERCY!She's awake!"She yelled."COMING ANNABETH!"Percy yelled from a couple rooms sat up as soon as Percy came hissed in quickly grabbed her knocked Rachel head back and poured some anobisa down her mouth."Thanks."Rachel said as she felt better."Rachel..."Percy left off."No.I don't rember the porpercy.I can only rember some of it."Everyone sighed."Um,I can rember..._The Titan of time will rise...someone will tell a...dirty lie...The hero of Olypians will die...the girl with wings will have some ventage...and will have chilren?_DAQFUC?"Rachel said,as she struggled to and Annabeth paled."THE TITAN OF TIME WILL RAISE?That is sooo not this girl with wings?Where do we find her?What does it mean the hero olypians will die?"Annabeth said in a then their favorite centar came in."I belive this can be a quest."Chiron said."Who will lead it?"Annabeth asked."Rachel,of coarse."Chiron gasped."I-I-I-"Rachel stopped her."Don't worry,I have some of the gods researching for the girl with wings and will help you guys."He nodded weakly."How long?"Percy ask."A year."he said.

**A/N**

**Me:I love how everyone is freaking about the propcey...**

**Max:IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!Or is it?**

** ya later!**

**R&-**

**Me:WAIT!DAMON COME IN IF YOUR PLANNING TO JUMP IN THE STORY!**

**Damon:*Walks In***

**Audince:*Claps***

**R&-**

**R&R Sign:WHAT THE HELL NOW?!**

**Me;DAQFUC?!**

**R&R sign:*Sighs***

**R&R**


	4. Somebody Has Trust Issues

**five months later:**

**Max POV**

I'm slowly loseing my have about 60 earsers by the door,so I can't those other stories,they slowly take away ,no they don' 's the same number,every day.

Test after after . .Die...

**5 months later after that:**

Crazy.I .New kids are here.2 girls and 1 is a !NO!They die like others...

**2 months later:**

**Percy POV**

Annabeth,me,Rachel,and Grover were capture when we were sent out 2 months 've been stuck in here for two just made a plan to get out." can't leave that girl."Rachel kept was talking about that girl who looked (Most likely.) would mutter to herself and pound her head on the wall."Please.I have a feeling that's the angel with wings."Rachel ,Grover,and Annabeth must of looked spectikul,because Rachel huffed."I can tell the future.I'm the ,i'm allways right."Grover shrugged." d-d-does have a has the Orcal ever been wrong?"Grover bletted."Fine."Annabeth reached out of her cage and tried to touch the crazy girl bit her and scooted to the back of the cage.

Somebody has trust issues.

" 's won't hurt you."Annabeth said to crazy held out her girl looked at Annabeth a long slwoly touched Annabeths hand."Friends?"The girl nodded."We are going to get you out of here,OK?"Annabeth told girl smiled."Poor girl."Rachel nodded.

**A/N **

**Max:I've gone crazy.**

**Percy: Loot don't own jack.**

**Rachel:Ghetto are we?**

**Annabeth:*Rolls eyes***

**Me: R&R**


	5. Blackjack At Your Service!

**A/N**

**Me:Hey!**

** TIME**

**xXimmortalXx 10/15/12 . chapter 4**

**MAKE MAX BAD*SS SOON!**

** , ...**

**Guest 10/16/12 . chapter 4**

**Wow**

**Me:Yep.**

**Electric Storm Surge 10/11/12 . chapter 2**

**Gasp! Prophecy in school!**

**Me:LOL.I had that idea when I was reading The Last Olympian.**

**Guest 10/10/12 . chapter 2**

**Does that mean that percy dies maybe he gets captured and tortured and because if that a part of him dies therefore the hero of Olympus dies I dont want Percy to die please tell me he won't die**

**Me:Maybe.I know I'm so mean...**

**The Riptide Writer 10/8/12 . chapter 1**

**Uh, what? Ventage isn't even a word. Quite a few other errors, too. Spellcheck exists for a reason, you know. That aside, it's a good plot idea.**

**me:Who the fuck made you the Fanfiction error police?**

**Guest 10/7/12 . chapter 1**

**Update the flock is so mean**

**Me:I'll update.I know,I made them so mean,right?**

**Me:CHAPTER TIME.**

**Percy POV**

The lab coat came opened the door,then I drew my Riptide(It came back since I left it at Camp takes a long time for a magical pen/sword to travel that far.) and pointed it to his backed Riptide can't really hurt Mortals,but _he _didn't know that."I-I-I'll give you anything!Just t=don't kill me!"He yelled.I stepped out the cage."Let all my friends out."I guy nodded and unlocked all the cages.I handed my sword to Rachel and picked up Max,much to Annabeth's anger.( jealus?)We ran out the exit door and I whisteld for Blackjack.i know I'm can a peguses hear my whiste from miles away-

_What's up Boss?Need a ride?Blackjack at your service!_

**A/N SORRY IT'S SHORT.**

**Me:I'm a scherdral,I have 10 mins to update this,and start a new chapter for the other story.-_-**


	6. McDonnals Walk in

**A/N I only have little time at the library-I'm sooo very sorry for not updating.**

"_Blackjack? We may need a few more horses. Like three more. "_I said to Blackjack. He neighed for his friends, and a white, blue, and purple pegases flew down and landed. Annabeth blinked. "Wow. Very, um, colorful…"She said. Rachel and I boosted Max onto the purple horse. While I got on Blackjack, I saw Rachel go on the white pegases, and Annabeth get on the blue one. The pegases flew off into the sky.

"Wow…"Max said wistfully. I looked over to Annabeth. "If she's the Angel we're looking for, then she might be slowly is learning about how she can fly." Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

After about an hour of flying, I asked Max was she hungry. She slowly nodded yes. "We need Mr.D. Maybe he can, like, cure Max's crazyness!"Rachel said as we landed by a McDonalds."He can!"Mr.D yelled as he popped out of nowhere. Littlerly. He poked Max's forehead and mumbled a little in old Greek. "Done."He said a few miniutes later. "That fast?"Max asked. Mr.D gave us a pointed look and disappeared. "Ready to eat, Max?"I asked. She smirked."Yep. But first I have to do something."She told me. "What?"I asked. "Get new clothes. I kinda think bloddy night gowns aren't your style."I said. Max just smirked again and walked into the McDonalds."Oh no. This can't be good."Annabeth said. "You becha!"Max yelled.

**Max POV**

I opened the door loudly getting everyone's attention. I walked in as everyone gasped. "Yep. It's me-Maximum Ride, and, oh, _very alive._ You see The Flock lied about me dieing, they really sold me to the School. So now, spread the word little chickadies. Tell the Flock I'm coming-And I'm coming for blood."I yelled.I grabbed someone's cheeseburger and walked out.

**A/N OMG!Can you read everything clearly?Know why?'Cause I'm at the Library, home of Micso Word. Yep, not see ya later!**


	7. Reading a Newspaper Equals Trouble

**A/N I'm at the library-again. My stupid brother broke my laptop.**

_Maximum Ride: Not Dead?_

_At a McDonnals near California's Death Valley, workers and costumers evidently saw Maximum Ride, who's family claimed dead._

"_Yep. I saw her. She was scary! She was in a bloody nightgown with nappy hair. She said that The Flock sold her to the School!" One man, Charles Waterson, claims._

"_She said to tell the flock she's coming and to spread the word she's not dead."A worker, Sally Rider, says. Several workers agree._

_Could the ledarnary Max Ride be alive? Tune in on ABC Family to see the interview with Max herself and the friends who broke her out 9:30/8:30 central tonight._

Maya looked at Fang's espresson. "Fang. What's wrong?"She asked in the bathroom, brushing her hair."Nothing."He said, throwing the newspaper out the window. "Nothing at all." He muttered.

He was in trouble. _Deep _trouble.

They all were.

**A/N Very short I whatever.**


End file.
